solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Ulyssian
Overview The Empire of Ulyssa is a civilization dating back to the very beginnings of the second era, formed from the conquest of several ancient cultures using superior military tactics, training, and discipline. Due to a stubborn refusal to change their ways, many countries have since surpassed them in terms of technology. Historically, it was the largest and most influential nation in Auros, but in recent times its size and power has diminished greatly due to land being taken by the ever expanding Empire of Nobugo. History Before the formation of Ulyssa, the land upon which Ulyssa claims now used to consist of hundreds of self-proclaimed nations without unity. They now exist under one banner, which belongs to Ulyssa. Common themes in Ulyssian history include the cycle between regional autonomy and totalitarian reactions, tumultuous political upheavals, and regression as Ulyssa loses influence and territory since the beginning of the third era, the Era of Promise as established by Alenthyl. '- Foundation of Ulyssa',' '''2E 1 Several city-states are conquered by Ulyss Vincerus of Rhold, marking the beginning of the Ulyssian empire. Emperor Ulyss Vincerus establishes the Second Era - ''Era of Dominion. ''The time from Ulyssa's founding to the end of the Vincerus line wa''s known as the Saeculo Aureo, under which Ulyssa experienced heavy territorial expansion and enlightened rule. - End of the Vincerus Line, 2E 341 The Vincerus line ends with the life of Darminus Vincerus due to a tragedy attributed to the Arcane. What follows is a decade of turmoil and short-lived military successions of power as personal armies clash and mobs of citizens, some of whom would establish the Venator, persecute mages relentlessly. - Formation of the Venator, 2E 349 One Praetor during the social upheaval, Lanaeus Messienus, utilizes the persecution of the Arcane by better organizing the mobs into a nationalistic entity known as the Venator. Within two years, this organization's energies are redirected to his opponents, and he eventually achieves some semblance of order over Ulyssa. - Founding of the Tyberian Line, 2E 1048 - Shift of the Capital to Perusius, '''2E 1061 Due to a sense of religious pride, the Tyberian line of emperors under Balatro Tyberian shifted the capital of Ulyssa from the sprawling Rhold to what was then an unnamed religious enclave. The city was named Perusius. - '''Mur Conspiracy, 2E 1339 One military general, Quintus Paulomon, overthrows then-Emperor Martialus Tiberian with popular support of the people for the emperor and his wife's supposed connection to Mur. Reports from that year cite widespread famine due to terrible weather conditions. It is rumored that over the course of ten decades his wife consorted with a witch to attract more than 1000 servants and lowborn citizens to the palace before slaughtering them. All of those responsible in the plot were burned, and another round of political instability followed as coup usurped coup and Praetors competed for power. - Return of the Capital to Rhold, 2E 1357 Power was restored to Ulyssa when Barantine Praetor Cato Aurelianus claimed the throne and conceded to his rivals by broadening the power of the position of Praetor. His claim was also supported by his distant Vincerus bloodline and the return of the capital to Rhold. '- First Border War,' 2E 1801 - 1830 The great Empire of Ulyssa notices the growing Elten Empire and attacks, attempting to conquer them. For thirty years the war rages, but eventually Ulyssa's conquest is repelled. The First Border War ends with Elterlein losing much of its territory. Raiding parties from both sides would be frequent until the Second Border War. Slowly, over time, much of the lost territory is regained. '- Peak of Ulyssa's Territory', 2E 2304 Ulyssa reaches the peak of its expansion after its conquest of the provinces- now claimed by contemporary Peramul- and encroachments into the Iksung nation. '- Second Border War,' 3E 450 - 510 Growing fed up with Ulyssa's small border attacks, the Empire declares war. The Second Border War begins. After sixty years of fighting, both forces pull back. No clear victor emerged. '- Secession from Ulyssa,' 3E 456 Two provinces of Ulyssa- Peramul and Yucerta- take advantage of the Second Border War and use this to secede from the empire of Ulyssa. The Imperial forces are too spread thin to have a war on two fronts, and the two nations manage to leave peacefully. '- Battle of the Roses, '3E 1031 For hundreds of years, tensions between Peramul and Ulyssa have been high. Ulyssians wanted Peramul re-added to the Empire, while Peratecas sent raiding parties to attack Ulyssian villages and stake claim on valuable resources. As tensions continued to rise, Ulyssian soldiers began sending slavers through Perateca villages to capture and enslave their citizens. Finally, tensions reached a breaking point. Ulyssa sent a large division of soldiers to begin capturing and reclaiming Perateca land for the Empire. Perateca soldiers were sent in return and repelled the soldiers in a bloody battle. The Perateca believe that, because of the blood spilled, roses began to grow in the battlefield. Thus, the name of the battle. Ulyssa, realizing it could not reclaim the land, finally ended the attacks. Tensions remained high, but no more armed conflicts took place. '- Third Border War', 3E 1144 - 1180 The Ulyssian Empire, losing territory quickly to the Empire of Nobugo, decides to attempt to attack Elterlein. The Third Border War lasts for thirty-six years. It is the biggest defeat in Ulyssian history, with their borders being pushed back drastically. Quirks Overview Ulyssians vary based on the province in which they were raised, but several commonalities underlie their culture. They have a strong martial culture, encouraging lawfulness and discipline among its citizens. They are known for their conservatism and a stubborn refusal to change their ways. The conservatism extends to a lack of ingenuity: Ulyssa is widely known, historically, for incorporating the technologies and personalities and adapting them into a Ulyssian context. Appearance Ulyssian 1.png Ulyssian 2.png Ulyssian 3.png Ulyssian 4.png Julina.png Vitalia Albre.png Appearances within the Ulyssian empire vary between the provinces. In the south, looks favor darker skin tones and hair colors, though the northern provinces have much lighter skin tones. Throughout the whole empire, however, people keep the same physical structure - being broad-shouldered and tall. Eye colors remain consistent, as well, favoring shades of brown and blue. Naming Conventions Typically, the names of males end in -us, -o, or -ar, while the names of females end in -a. Typically, the names of women are derived from the names of males. For examples, Augustus and Tiberius are male names. Accordingly, Augusta and Tiberia would be female names. There are a few variations according to region. Names of Gallanon tend to be longer, while those of Barantium find shorter names more fashionable and practical. Those of Taurum tend to feature harsher syllables, while those of Sies tend to be softer on the tongue. That aside, there are also distinctions in spelling. The phonetic 'ai' sound in air and fair is replaced by 'ae'. Avairius, for instance, would be spelled Avaerius. In Bermandy, anything which makes the long a (ā) sound is spelled with 'ei.' Aelius, for instance, would be spelled Eilius in Bermandy. While naming conventions differ by region, a Ulyssian has three names over their lifetime. The first name is not given until eight days after the child's birth. This "personal" name is the most likely to be used in more informal settings or day-to-day talk. The second name is the name of the family or line. The third name is bestowed upon marriage. This third name, known as a cognomen, has a variety of purposes than vary between region and class. Among prestigious families, the third name distinguishes a family branch, while among other families it could symbolize the town from which one was born or a noteworthy accomplishment. Traditionally, the third name is given at age 24. Use the following resource as a guide for Ulyssian name schemes: http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/ancient-roman Practices Clothing Ulyssian clothing is generally indicative of social status, with the common folk of the land such as farmers and low class folk wearing dark, rough leathers and other easily attained articles of clothing. The higher class would wear white cloth or finely spun tunics. Members of government or soldiers would generally wear a toga embroidered with different colored stripes indicating political position or status within the army or guard force. Sandals and rough leather boots are commonplace within Ulyssian work and play. Food There are three meals, as is typical in most settings. The first occurs in the morning, the second in the afternoon, and the third at dusk. The second meal tends to be the largest in Ulyssa. Couches and a low rectangular table comprise the typical home dining setting in Ulyssa. Spread upon the couches, guests would eat lying down on the couch, if space permitted it, or sit or partially recline on the couches. Standing was also viable if it meant others could eat lying down, but it is customary that no guest have to stand. The couches may be on at most three sides of the table as one side of the table is reserved for whomever lays out the meals to the table and cleans when the meal is done. Food is typically eaten with the hands. Any meals which require cutting are served bite-sizes. One of the few exceptions are soups and, in the upper echelons of society, flavored ice and puddings. Due to the oil or general messiness which may get on the hands, a small bread loaf or roll is served with each plate. The bread may be used to collect whatever it leftover on the plates and to wipe away any oils on the hands, after which the bread is eaten. The particulars of diet are based on level in society and the region in which one eats. Bread and olives were a staple of the Ulyssian diet, particularly in lower classes. All levels ate a healthy mix of fruits, nuts, and vegetables, but those of higher classes more commonly found meat and seafood on their tables. The wealthy would often have slaves serve them scrumptious and well-decorated meals, providing more plates as the meal continues. Regional variations would make certain meals more scarce or common. Gallanon sees many food imports, and thus has the healthiest range of foods. While Barantium enjoys an overabundance of fruits, vegetables, and meats- even at the poorest levels- it lacks seafood. Taurum shares a similar diet to Barantium, but fruit is uncommon. Sies commonly enjoys seafood and fruits, but less commonly enjoys a robust variety of meats from livestock and vegetables. The region with the least variety of food would be Bermandy, whose northernmost location among the mountains makes both imports and agriculture a difficulty. Nonetheless, they enjoy bread and vegetables commonly, and the milk of goats supports their diet. Wines and similar drinks are the only alcohols found in Ulyssa. They are always watered down before they are served. Honey if often used to sweeten them, if the person or family can afford it. Marriage Marriage within Ulyssa is more akin to a arranged contract than a romantic affair. Families would meet to discuss arrangements which could enhance a family's wealth, class, or prestige. The parents are prudent in selecting the perfect match. On the wedding day, the bride wears a white woven tunic belted with an elaborate "Knot of Vermida.” The bride, further, would have carefully arranged hair. The bride's family would escort her to the home of the groom and his family. The ceremony is held in the groom's home or nearby, and together the families would walk there. The ceremony includes vows related to the Precepts. The families would exchange gifts and the bride's family would formally offer the dowry. Upon acceptance of the vows and gifts, the couple kiss to seal the marriage. Polygamy is common among the wealthy. While same-sex relationships are taboo in marriage, pursuing extramarital affairs with courtesans, regardless of sex, are considered part of a healthy sexual appetite. Marriage of close relatives, while practiced in the early stages of the empire, are no longer common. Marrying into the same line affords no prestige to the family, and these sentiments made the practice taboo. For this reason, marriage between two individuals of the same sex is also taboo. Divorce is an easy matter. It requires only the declaration of divorce by the husband and the return of the dowry to the wife and her family. Consequently, divorce is common in Ulyssa, especially among the upper classes. Those who are wealthy may commonly marry two or three times in their lifetime. Slavery Slavery forms a vital component of Ulyssa's military and labor force. Ulyssa captures most of its slaves through warfare and conquest. For instance, conquered regions brought into Ulyssa would have a tenth of its population inspected and brought into slavery. Prisoners of war, too, are forced into slavery if ransom demands do not exceed their estimated worth. However, Ulyssa increasingly relies on slave trading companies for its influx of slaves in recent times, stemming from its failed conquests and increasing need for slave labor. Many of these slaves pass first through the province of Sies, where they are auctioned on the docks or transported to the other provinces. Ulyssa does not permit the sale of Ulyssian slaves within its boundaries, but slaves from all other lands may be auctioned in the provinces. Ulyssa does allow indentured servitude. Indentured servitude is often used as a means of avoiding mandatory conscription and paying debts. Many poorer families will even sell their children into servitude in order to support the rest of the family. Slaves are "trained"- if not already trained by slaving companies- into submission, an emotionally and mentally destructive process. They are given a new identity in the Ulyssian tongue which is often pejorative and forget their old identities. While most training is done in Taurum and Gallanon under the boot of the Emperor's men, private companies or the slave owners themselves may take up the task. Slaves obtained from conquered regions often labor for the government or government officials in construction or mining- whatever is necessary to fuel further conquest. Prisoners of war automatically become slaves, forming fodder and entertainment- all of this depends on the perspective- in the Stadiums as they fight exotic or legendary creatures. Slaves from the lands west of Auros- Alenthyl, Granthel, Volvar, Deurlyth- are highly prized. They are kept by the upper classes as courtesans, attendants, tutors. Slaves from these lands are a rarity and a show of wealth, and these slaves are often pampered. Folklore Death Ulyssian tradition requires bodies to be interred quickly. No more than two suns may set before the interment of the body. Traditionally, the remains of the deceased were interred in a sarcophagus. The poorest would be of cobblestone, while more ornate sarcophagi may be of granite or metals. The sarcophagi would then be placed above ground and sealed. They may stand on their own, stand in stacks with supporting and aesthetic structures, or be further interred in a mausoleum, if wealthy. The practice has become dated. Due to the lack of space, many bodies are now burned. The ashes and bones are stored in urns, which are also placed above ground. Those whose bodies cannot be found or identified are given cenotaphs- nameless tombs. These monuments are common on battlegrounds, and cenotaphs are always tall and detailed. A small token or symbol of worship is interred with the deceased. The symbol should be tied to the primary god the deceased would worship. It is meant for the the god's protection over the deceased as they journey across the river and into the afterlife. Regardless of the means of internment, a libation is poured onto whatever holds the remains. The libation is symbolic of the river on which all deceased spirits travel as they head to the afterlife. The libation is usually water, but some choose to pour alcohols such as wine. The pouring of the liquid is meant to signal the beginning of the journey of the deceased and formally concludes the period of mourning. Lastly, an animal sacrifice is sacrificed for a feast to celebrate the memory of the deceased. Magic Ulyssians view magic as an agent of chaos. Historically, magical phenomena have been harbingers of tragedies, and numerous figures of betrayal in history are connected to the Arcane. Consequently, Ulyssians harbor a strong fear of the Arcane and distrust magic. Many are hostile toward magic. There is even a group of specially trained hunters named the Venator persecute those who practice or wield magic. Immigrants and slaves are admitted to Ulyssa only if they are not Gifted, and more stringent (although less enforceable) laws in some Siecian ports require even proof of ancestry. Treatment of newborns with the Gift varies from province to province. In Sies and Bermandy, the parents of a child with the Gift at an age of three of less will be given the option of fleeing Ulyssa with the child or having the child taken by the government. In all other provinces, the child will be taken by force and summarily executed. Understandably, foreigners with magic are warned not to step onto Ulyssian lands. Due to laws in place since the second era, Gifted foreigners arriving to a port will not be captured or executed should they stay on the vessel. Art Visual Art Architecture Ulyssian architecture, as true with all aspects of Ulyssa, varies in style by region. However, there are some common motifs as a whole. Domes, arches, spiral stairs, columns, and mosaics are common features of public buildings and sites of worship. Often, too, are quartz and marble common elements in these public buildings. Geometry plays a major role in the construction and orientation of building elements. Siecian architecture often incorporates a wide variety of colors into its buildings. While public buildings or richer villas may afford dyed clay or brick, those of more modest means may fly simple linens or banners. They may incorporate stucco and have roofs of varying colors. Gallonese public buildings and wealthy homes are constructed to be grandiose, incorporating domes frequently. There is a common theme of open-air structures- atriums and balconies included, if affordable. Most in the cities of Gallanon, however, live in more compact spaces with few windows where a first floor may be a shop or public area and the top floor a living space. Wealthy homes of Barantium emulate the Gallonese style, but common homes feature the regional styles of thatched or wooden beam roofs. There is greater emphasis on incorporating flora, such as vines and flowers, into indoor gardens and even the home's facade. Some wealthier homes even implement vegetated roofs. Bermandy, a province which produces many architects, manages to produce stunning architecture despite its tributes to Gallanon. Many of the features seen in Gallanon's public buildings and wealthy manors- domes, arches, columns- can be seen at the more common level even in Bermandy's more common collective housing or guilds. Bermandy has access to a plethora of stones with which to construct their homes, if not the finer granite and marble exported to Gallanon and other nations. Due to the cold climate, Berman architecture lacks many open areas (in contrast to Gallanon) such as atriums. They have, however, developed more innovative ways to circulate heat throughout their homes. Taurum itself rarely emphasizes architecture, at least for personal or family homes and buildings. Many live in camps of pitched tents or other mobile structures, and any permanent homes are minimalist in appearance and interior. Often, its styles are plain and practical- only the grand coliseums impress in their size and detail. Dance Dance is an integral part society, ingrained in both religion, festivity, and even the military. Two schools of dance- Augurine and Phressa- constitute the main dances of Ulyssa and form a contrasting dualism Augrine is a formal and structured dance. It is slow and personal. Efralin favors this style of dance, and the style is favored in Gallanon and Bermandy. Phressa is much more frenetic and lively. Its main themes are spontaneous passion and desire. The motions involve twists, spins, sweeps of the arms- fast and flexible movements. The dance itself is impromptu, and the music- often a flute or other percussion instrument- governs the flow of the dance. In a group performance depends on how close everyone can dance while continuing the movements. For those who favor the Augrine dances, Phressa dances are uncontrolled and orgasmic to the eye. Often, accessories like long, thin strips of silk or hoops will accompany the dance. Raemani favors this style of dance, and the style is favored in Sies and Barantium. Korbellum can be described as a "dance of war." The dance is much like a fight written in poetry, in which the combatants fight and dodge each others blows in deft and intricate motions. Often, its combatants are armed, sometimes armored and shielded. If not armed with a sword or a polearm, then Korbellum occurs unarmed. Korbellum is most common in the military, and the memorization and performance of multiple Korbellum dances is often a rite of passage or initiation in the militaries of Sies and Taurum. Satriet was a dance often used to comedic effect with its exaggerated movements. Often, it mimes certain actions. Category:Browse Category:Cultures Category:Aurosi Cultures